


captain geek's oneshots colletions

by Captain_Geek



Series: Kaz's Batfamily oneshot collections [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Character Deaths, Collections - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, I hope not, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Platonic Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Yandere Characters, aren't they, dark characters, headcanons, if author remembers, the tags are gonna get worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Geek/pseuds/Captain_Geek
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots I've posted (mostly) on Wattpad and Tumblr.Wattpad: (Formerly) @KR_Rose- (Currently) problematicwoman-Tumblr: thatawesomenerdygirlPlease do excuse my messy grammar, I'm not a native, that aside! Hope you enjoy :)





	1. dirty mouth || Tim Drake [NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> so, just another drabbles about Tim cursing and dirty talking when he's feeling good ;) enjoy, my thirsty readers!
> 
> We're jumping into the sex guys. Close your eyes kids!
> 
> Warning(s): unwanted, badly written smut, and explicit languages.

Tim had his front pressing onto your back making your upper body to lie flat and rubbing against the bed as he pounded his cock into you, a hand laced with yours by your head as the other gripping your hip so tight you were sure he would leave a bruise.

The obscene and damp slaps of skin against skin were loud with every hard thrust he has given into your weeping pussy but nothing got you even wetter than his hot, breathy curses in your ears.

Tim had never been a type of person to curse no matter how bad the situation, not if he could help it, now was one of the time he couldn't stop the dirty languages from escaping his mouth.

"Fuck, fuck,  _fu_ _\--_ _ck_ _!_ " He rasped as he felt your insides tightening around his hard dick, hips stuttering for a moment before continuing their rhythm and he smacked your ass receiving a wanton mewl from you, his mind already drowned in pleasure. "Feels so  _good,_ are you going to  _cum_? Gonna cum around my  _cock_ _,_ baby?"

 _Oh_ _my_ _god_ _,_ you were flustered, cheeks heating up and not only because of the sex you were currently having. Your lips parted, ready to answer him but all that came out was a garbled moan when the hand on your hip found your aching clit.

"Hm?" The rumbling in his chest vibrated against your back, his voice had dropped a couple octaves and sounded  _so_ velvety in your ears, you whimpered. "Can't hear you."

" _Yes_ _,_ " you whined, grinding your ass against his pelvis as the coil in your stomach threatened to snap. You just need a little more push. His voice, you needed to hear more of his voice.

As if hearing your thoughts, Tim pressed his lips against your ear, whispering hotly that you were such a good girl for him, how sexy you were beneath him. That got you to convulse around him, juices dripping onto your thighs and soaking him further.

Your boyfriend's own climax followed after a couple more frantic thrusts _\--_ or maybe more you couldn't tell _\--_ holding your shaking body in his strong arms as he released into the condom then fell onto the bed with you when your knees gave out.

The both of you stayed like that for a moment, listening to each other taking deep breaths to fill your lungs.

"Wow, Tim," you recovered first, a hand reaching back to brush his damp hair back, uncaring of his weight on you. "I didn't know you have such a dirty mouth."

He made a choked noise before getting off of you, getting rid of the filled condom and distracting himself from his embarrassment by cleaning the both of you up.

"I might... had gotten a  _little_ carried away," he coughed awkwardly, watching you roll onto your back revealing your naked body in all its glory. His blue eyes held an appreciative glint in them.

"Oh?" Your voice was teasing albeit tired, "maybe someday you'd get carried away enough to ask me to call you  _daddy_ _._ "

Poor Tim couldn't really answer your question, he threw all the used tissues away before slipping into the covers by your side, a muffled goodnight came from the lump you called boyfriend.


	2. cuddles || Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddling with the big bad bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, a short fluff with an affectionate Boo-ruce~ (haha, get it? Bruce, Boo-ruce? Because he's being such a boo. No? Okay :'>)

You found Bruce sitting on the bed, back resting against the headboard with his blue eyes closed. He seemed so content and relaxed shoulders visibly slumped seeing he had his guard down, legs crossed at the ankles.

Gently, you closed the door before walking further into your shared bedroom, sauntering towards the bed and almost immediately, as if he sensed you nearby—maybe he did—that you were there, he lifted one of his arms without opening his eyes.

You couldn’t help but giggle softly, slipping into his open embrace as you sat down by his side, head resting against his broad chest and felt it lifting up when he took a deep breath.

He was just so warm his big body was perfect to be cuddled and it exactly what you did. You had your arms around him and his muscular ones around yours, bringing you closer to his body protectively causing your heart to flutter giddily in your chest.

“I love that you don’t bother to ask a question and just let it happen,” you teased, head tilting up to look at his face, finding his eyes already opened to greet yours. His gaze was gentle, adoration twinkling in those hypnotizing blue depths.

“I’m pretty much used to it by now,” his big hand sought for yours, lacing your fingers together before resting your joined hands on his stomach.

“Or maybe you just want to cuddle with me,” you cooed.

The look in his eyes changed and you found yourself flush at the intensity of it, then his mouth opened, he was all but drawled his words. “What if I do?” then he leaned down to bring his face closer, lips ghosting over your slightly opened ones, “what if I actually want  _more_?”

Unable to answer, you settled by hiding your face in his chest—ironically, trying to hide from him as you whined, you were sure he could feel the heat in your face through his dress shirt, missing his smile and chuckle as you were too occupied by hiding your embarrassment.


	3. baby talk || Batboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on Wattpad!
> 
> "Batmom is pregnant, and the boys (also Bruce) take turns to talk to the baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!
> 
> Bruce is mentioned.

Being pregnant could be really troublesome.

Sore feet, aching back, morning sickness, the food you usually liked tasted like crap all of a sudden, uncomfortable positions when sleeping, how hard it was to get back up, and many more.

Including handling your overprotective boys and husband.

This pregnant lady needs her space Christ's sake.

Especially now, when the boys huddling around you. Your stomach was now pretty much visible even through your loose shirt _\--_ it was Bruce's stolen shirt from when you were still dating, really.

"Boys," you grunted, sweat rolling down your face and neck, the back of the shirt you were wearing was now damp with sweat and the now wet fabric is probably dirtying the couch you were sitting on too. The hot weather didn't help either.

Dick was rubbing his cheek on your stomach which also didn't help with the heat; Jason was behind you, leaning over your shoulder while he argued with Damian who was sitting on the floor, right by your right leg; Tim was much calmer, but his body was also radiating unnecessary heat by your side.

You were sure you stink like your husband after he finished his workout. Though, for some unexplainable reason, Bruce never smell that bad.

"Boys," it was said more sternly and a little louder, you were tired, nobody could blame you for that.

This time, they finally stopped what they were doing.

_Thank_ _god_ _._

"You're taking all of my oxygen," a hand was waved in front of your face, trying to get the lost air back to your lungs.

They were taking in your messy, sweaty appearance, wincing visibly before backing away from you, now standing in an appropriate distance.

"Thank you," you said sincerely, still fanning your face with your hand.

"Sorry," they looked like a scolded puppy and you couldn't help but chuckle softly at their adorable faces. Gosh, sometimes you forgot that two of them were already grown-ups when they make faces like that.

"It's alright," you tried to soothe, waving your other, free, hand with a smile. "Would you like to talk to the baby?"

You were expecting the eldest to step in first, but they were giving the youngest a knowing look causing the poor boy to blush faintly before clicking his tongue, crossing his arms.

"What?" Said Damian, his dark eyebrows furrowed in false distaste.

"Well," it was Tim, raising his own eyebrow while still eyeing the younger boy. "We all know you want to... go ahead."

Still pouting and blushing, Damian stepped forward, kneeling before you and placed his hands on your bump. His face was visibly softening as he placed his ear on your stomach, his lips were moving but you couldn't make out what he was mumbling about.

"What did you tell the baby?" You inquired, running your fingers through his dark hair.

In return, Damian glanced at you with his emerald eyes, cheeks turned even redder as he mumbled again.

"Hm?"

"I said;" he lowered his voice, "to hurry and come out so I can see them," he quickly stood up and speed-walked towards the kitchen 'to get something to eat' he had said.

Damian did try to be discreet about it but there was no way you didn't feel a faint pair of lips brushing against your belly. It was adorable.

Shaking your head, you watched as Dick sat by you, placing his hand on your stomach with the gentlest smile you had never seen stretching his face before.

"Oh, the baby kicked!" Said Dick excitedly, eyes brightening as he nudged back with a soft laugh. "Yeah, we're excited to see you too, little person."

Then he stood to give Tim a turn, he was holding a pair of headphones in his hand and he placed it on your belly. He looked at you when you shot him a questioning glance.

"I heard classical music is good for the baby," he explained as he fiddled with a device in his hand, "the volume is lower than 70 decibels, so don't worry. I gotta go and do my homework," he huffed, placing a kiss on your cheek and the bump before leaving. "I'll see you both later!"

Jason was eyeing your stomach, maybe a little warily now that his brothers were gone. You patted the empty spot by your side and he complied, sitting beside you with a restless expression.

"What's wrong?"

Jason shrugged, "nothing important."

You kept on eyeing him skeptically.

"I'm just...worried that this city won't be safe enough for the baby," he sighed out, gently massaging your stomach with his hand. "You know, with the craziness in this city _\--_ "

You cut him off with your laugh, covering your face with a hand while Jason snapped his head towards you, eyebrows furrowing, his full lips curled.

"This is serious," he protested.

"Sorry," you breathed, "sorry, I know. But you sounded like Bruce."

His eyebrows furrowed further.

"Seriously, you just voiced his worries, he even suggested for us to move out of the city," you took his hand that rested on your stomach, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You and he are worried that this kid has to continue your jobs, right?"

He was silent, you just hit a nerve it seemed. After a few seconds of silence, he nodded his head.

"You can't erase evilness completely. It is up to the kid if he or she wants to be a vigilante like you or live a normal life. So, until then, it's up to all of you to protect him or her, yeah?"

Once again, he gave you a nod. At this moment, he looked just like Bruce when you told him the same thing the night before. It was kind of amusing that these boys, three of them at least, weren't Bruce's biological kids because they could resemble him sometimes.

Jason left not too long after he read the baby one of his favorite stories. He definitely would be a good father, you really could not wait.

Hell, all of them would be amazing fathers.


	4. his || Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been so infatuated with you, the thought of having you in his arms is irresistible he took an extreme measure to make you his.
> 
> DARK!Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): brief mention of violence, kidnapping, non-con.
> 
> There's no actual rape.

Jason had known you for quite some time now, you were this cute librarian he met when he was looking for certain books. His eyes were pinned on you, watching your every move until you met his gaze and gave him that gorgeous smile that made him absolutely smitten.

Now, Jason didn't fall for someone that fast but you were a whole different case. Every time he visited the library he would purposefully walk towards you and asked where a certain section was.

For the first few times, you gladly showed him but then the next time he asked again, you cocked your head questioningly as you spoke what had been bugging your mind for a while.

"Are you trying to get my attention," a smile graced your plump lips and he could've sworn his heart stopped beating for the second time, "Mr. Todd?"

He remembered he had to suppress a shudder going through his body when he heard the way his name rolled out of your tongue, in response to your inquiry he flashed you his million dollar smile.

"Is it working?"

The redness across your face was worth it.

Since then, he kept on visiting at least 2 times a week, you would greet him oh so sweetly as soon as he walked through the door and he would coolly raise a hand in return of your greeting- even though he was a mess inside.

At first, it was enough, then he decided to also watch you from afar. He remembered your schedules by heart, when you came to work and when you would finish your shift, run some errands every Wednesday or Saturday before going back home.

The farthest he ever did was watching you sleep peacefully in your bed, oblivious to the stalker across your apartment, watching you with a contented smile beneath his helmet. He could spend hours just by ogling your sleeping figure, in fact, he had done that before.

The habit he had caused a sudden feeling of longing, he craved for your attention, he was curious what would you feel like in his arms, your lips against his own.

Fuck, he wanted you.

He couldn't believe he was doing it, Bruce would be disappointed in him if he knew-

...he didn't have to know.

It was quite the hard work to get you out of your place, you were smaller than him but you had one hell of a power. You were strong but not quite enough to push him off of you or make him stumble.

Still, despite his feelings for you, it didn't stop him from not hitting you. You had bruises on your face, you had scratches on your formerly soft skin, lips split and swollen.

He sighed, sitting on the chair by the bed where you were placed, "it could've been easier if you didn't struggle so much."

"Wh- what do you want from me?" The whimper from you sounded so adorable that he purred behind his helmet, the voice he elicited came out distorted in your ears as a cruel smirk played on his hidden face. You looked so small, curled into yourself, strands of hair mussed from the struggle you attempted.

"You," Jason cooed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees before a gloved hand reaching for your uncovered calf, he felt you flinch under his touch but he tried to soothe you by gently rubbing your skin with his hand clad-glove.

The dark-haired man could see the question swimming in your head just by watching the shift on your face, teeth almost latching onto your lower lip only to flinch from the pang of pain.

"I don't know you."

You sounded so pathetic he couldn't help but gently cup your face which made you tense as soon as he made contact with your face, the fear of being hit again surfacing.

"You know me, sweetheart," the leather of his glove grazed against the purple mark beneath your eye as he moved his thumb to trace your face. "But not as...this," he gestured to his attire, "every time I see you in the library, I just want to gather you in my arms."

Goosebumps formed on your skin as you stared up at him wide-eyed, realization mixed with uncertainty painted your face as you stuttered his name, yet he didn't answer. He knew there were other people that flirt with you, tried to get to know you.

Not anymore.

"I want to mark you up," the grip he had on your face tightened as he crawled into the bed.

You tried to run away- crawl away from him but he was fast to tangle his fingers in your hair, pulling you roughly that you could feel your scalp practically burning.

He repeatedly clicked his tongue tauntingly at your pathetic attempt to get away, his other hand reached for your wrists, pinning them to the bed while his body pressed against yours, using his weight to cage you between him and the mattress.

Jason swallowed, the feeling of your body against his was heavenly, he couldn't help but grind his hips down.

The pleasured breath he let out sickened you, he was enjoying this and definitely not going to stop anytime soon.

"Don't struggle, babe," he leaned down until you were staring into the blank, white lenses of his red helmet, chest pressed against yours and you felt it vibrate just like he felt your heart rate picked up as he continued. "Just...enjoy it."


	5. hot mama || Batboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batmom (Reader) is hot, gorgeous, too kind for her own good and oblivious.  
> The boys don't like the way people stare at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): foul language.

The boys didn’t like it,  _nu-uh,_  definitely not liking it. The way the men are staring at the woman in front of them, said woman was busy picking out groceries and she was bending down slightly as she reached to grab a deliciously red tomato, the outline of her ass could be seen through the gray yoga pants she wore _\--_ she just came back from her routine class and they were picking her up.

Jason was, not so subtly, covering her from their perverted eyes by standing in their line of view with his arms crossed, eyes hard and challenging as they met the other men’s ( _some women’s too apparently_ , he noted inwardly).

It was getting harder for them to get their mother, which happened to be the hottest woman (in their eyes) in Gotham and  _married_  to  _Bruce Wayne_ _,_ go everywhere alone and  _oblivious_  to the lusty eyes.

One of them, Damian was the most often, had to be by her side to at least be a subtle hint that she was off-limits when Bruce wasn’t able or when they didn't notice the ring around her finger.

But  _noooo_ , they just had to take advantage of her politeness by bumping themselves into her and poor woman had to apologize for  _nothing_.

Her face had been plastered in the first page of the newspaper almost every day with her name written in bold:

 _ **[NAME]**_ _ **WAYNE**_ — _ **SOMETHING**_ ** _SOMETHING---_**

But  ** _noooooo_** , they all thought exasperatedly, following their gorgeous mother like baby ducklings _\--bodyguards--_ that they were, looking stern and unapproachable. Even Dick and Tim who were known to be friendly had their faces twisted into a scary scowl.

Their mother remained oblivious and carried on throwing groceries into the grocery bag hanging at the crook of her elbow until they reached the cashier. She turned around her own face was pulled into a scowl and still managed to look pretty.

“You know,” she started softly, smiling and shaking her head at the cashier when they asked if she needed anything else before digging her hand into her bag, blindly rummaging for her purse to pay, “if you boys are bored, you don’t have to come. I can always take a taxi or call Bruce.”

Yeah,  _no_ , they had this eerily similar disapproving expression on their features thus caused her to arch her eyebrow in amusement but said nothing.

Taxi was a big fat  **NO**  and they couldn’t really depend on Bruce since he was too busy, his words not theirs. They had looked at him suspiciously, accusingly.

Bruce defended himself by saying he’d  _love_  to _\--_ and will _\--_ pick his wife up for he also wanted to spend some time with her if this matter wasn’t urgent, that he  _trusted_  them to bring her back home safe and sound.

It wasn’t like she couldn’t protect herself, she always had the customized _\--bat-shaped,_  fuck’s sake _\--_ Bruce made himself in her purse, also that small earpiece innocently worn as hoop earrings in case something she couldn't handle happened.

“Uh, boys?” she jabbed their sides and they jolted out of their train of thoughts. “I’m done, we can go home now.”

A few moments later, when they thought their  _responsibilities_  were done, she spoke up again.

“So, I asked Bruce to empty his schedule for next week…” they watched her expectantly, the oldest ones through the rearview mirror, “and I’ve been thinking, if you can do that too so we can get a little vacation to the beach?”

They were  _totally_  bringing their suits.


	6. strong little bird || Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when he was heavily injured, all Dick could think about is how mad his mother would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): angst, blood.
> 
> Robin!Dick

God, oh  _god,_  Dick was on his back, face facing up where he could see some stars littered across the dark blue ink of the sky through his blurry gaze. The pain on his side was hurting so bad, it probably a large gash.  _Mom's gonna be so mad_ , he thought.

He might have been a little reckless this time _\--_ maybe ' _a little'_ didn't cut it. He screwed up, big time and his mom was  _not_ going to be happy with this. The first time he officially became Robin he had promised that he would be  _super_ careful, even making a pinky promise and said promise was also hung on his walls in a form of a handmade poster they did together.

His eyes were so heavy, his head was pounding and the buzzing _\--_ someone talking? _\--_ in his earpiece didn't help with the pain either.

He should've apologized, she was just worried. His mom was right when she said he didn't look well. He wasn't. He had a fever, not too bad until it could make him lose his focus but she said it was better to not take any risks.

_"I can't risk to lose you," she had said, the pain in her beautiful eyes were visible and the way her hands were clasped across her chest as if to soothe her clenching heart was a dead giveaway of what she was feeling. "You're sick so please, don't push yourself too hard."_

_"I'm not," he insisted, fixing the utility belt with a satisfying snap before he could reach for it though, her hand had grabbed it first, clutching it to her chest._

_"No," she sternly said, eyebrows knotting as she stared at him even then her eyes still held so much motherly affection towards him. It reminded him so much of his own biological mother it actually_ pained _him. He remembered that she was also this stubborn when it came to his safety. "Go back to rest, Richard Grayson-Wayne."_

_Then he snapped. His eyes blazing with anger, he wasn't sure why he was mad for but before he could stop it, his mouth already forming the hurtful words._

_"_ **_Shut up_ ** _," he wasn't screaming, no, he wasn't that much of a screamer when he was mad. His voice was steady, stern and it made everything two times more heartbreaking. He emphasized every word, pointing a gloved finger at her, "you are_ **_not_ ** _my mother. You are just someone who Bruce happens to be married with and becomes an_ **_adoptive_ ** _mother. You_ **_don't_ ** _have to_ **_pity_ ** _me, Mrs. [name]. I don't need to be_ **_pitied_ ** _."_

_He spat out her name like it was poison._

_With that he snatched his mask, pretending to be oblivious to the tears running down her delicate face like a waterfall as he walked out of his room, each fat drops fell and left dark spots on her favorite shirt, a blue shirt with little silhouette of flying robins across the chest area, they bought together on a shopping spree with an unfortunate Bruce._

When he opened his eyes, the view of stars above had been replaced by her crying face, a mask around her eyes did nothing to cover her eyes just plain mask without the lenses like his, the moon looked like it was right behind her head and if his teacher asked him what he would describe her as he'd answer  _an angel,_ she always had been even when the hoodie covered her beautiful hair to conceal her identity from the world. She seemed so real too, he could almost feel those fat drops of tears falling onto his face.

"Oh my baby," he heard her sweet, breathy voice cooed as he felt his body being lifted up then his head was on her lap, he grunted in pain when her hands pressed against the gash on his side to stop the blood. He wasn't imagining after all.

"It hu _\--_ ts," he croaked, he didn't cry for her sake but he couldn't help the little complaint in his hoarse throat. "Why... a-you here?" geez, he couldn't even talk like a proper human.

"Shh, I'm here for you," she hushed, pressing her soft, quivering lips against his forehead. Her salty tears stung the little scratches on his face yet he didn't complain he needed her comfort. "Don't speak yet, you're bleeding so much, baby. There's so much blood, I can't _\--_ Batman is going to be here soon. Keep your eyes open, yeah, for me? I'm sorry if I have been such a bad mother figure,"  _no, you are not,_ he wanted to say but his mouth only parted stupidly. She continued, "I promise to do better," _\--you don't need to--_ "please, hang in there. You don't have to call me  _mom_ I don't care just  _please_ ,  _please_ , my strong little bird. Hang in there."

She would always be his mom, he needed to get better and apologize but for now, he would comfort her.

His hand shakily lifted up, weakly cupping her cheek as he flashed the most reassuring grin he could muster in his state anyway at her. The pain kept him focused, the familiar revving of an engine was heard then.

"He's here, thank god _\--_ " she sounded devastated and relieved at the same time, "Batman! Hurry up, please!"

He was lifted back up again by much stronger arms and his body lightly shook as he was carried away from the scene. He watched her as she followed, wiping her tears with a relieved smile.

"You will be fine, Robin," Batman's deeper voice soothed.  _He too was worried,_  Dick guessed. "Just so you know, a punishment from Alfred is waiting as soon as you recovered."

Oh, how much Dick wanted to groan in protest right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned the lack of one of the boys dying in the reader's arms.
> 
> So there you have it!


	7. (more than) good enough || Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts when they compare you to other people, but your boyfriend is there to save the day... or night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): angst, self-doubt, depression.
> 
> A little piece I made to cope, surely, I'm not the only one with this problem.  
> Enjoy!♥

They did it again they compared you to other people  _again_.

It should be your normal day-off from the stressful work days, opposite of what you were doing right now. Watching TV had never gone so much wrong and now you remembered why you always locked yourself in your room.

Your parents just couldn't stop blabbering about other people's  _successful_ children on TV that they were paid handsomely at their work that they did such a good job many people recognized them and they couldn't stop telling you to do better.

 _"Look at her,"_ your mom said, she was pointing at the TV where a teen was interviewed for her success, she was smiling widely. You knew where this was going you just knew it, your eyes felt hot with tears you tried to miserably hold back, jaw clenched to not snap at her.  _"She's barely 15 and she makes her parents proud in such a young age with her achievements. You're almost 20, [name], look at you sitting here doing **nothing**."_

You buried your face further in your blankets trying to hide from the world, room dark only lit by the dim moonlight through your window.

You had worked hard too, right? Even when the crippling depression was haunting you along with the familiar feeling of worthlessness buzzing in your brain,

_Am I not good enough? Am I even allowed to lie on this bed?_

At that thought, you immediately sat up like the mattress was made of hot coals, kicking the sheets and pillows away before you get down, sitting at the edge of the room, curling into yourself. You could hear your stomach growling, you hadn't eaten anything since that afternoon and you just finished your chores when your parents ruined your day.

 _God,_ you were hungry,  _famished._

You couldn't bring yourself to go to the kitchen. Every time you did you'd always stop and walked back to your room.

 _'No,'_ the monster in your head said, ' _you can't eat. They'll be mad. You didn't make enough to eat.'_ When you tried to cook your own food, it echoed the same thing. ' _You can't use those. Those are not yours.'_

You whimpered as your stomach growled once more. You couldn't even bring yourself to get that bread you bought yesterday on lunch-break it was sitting there on the dining table.

"Ugh," you groaned, more tears streaming down your face. You wanted to punch your stomach for being hungry or your face to stop the waterworks.

You were too wallowed in yourself pity to notice your unlocked window was opened, unaware to the cold breeze getting into your room, creeping into your skin through the thin sleepwear.

"Babe?" that familiar, deep and distorted voice of your boyfriend came from in front of you. The silent thudding of his boots against your floor stopping as you heard a rustling of clothing, his shadow loomed over you. "Hey."

He was the last person you wanted to see. He couldn't see you like this, not now, not when you looked like a... you didn't even know what you looked like right now. Your hair definitely messy, face tears streaked, you must've looked really snotty too.

_Oh dear._

A soft click was muffled by your sobbing, you assumed he was getting his helmet off, putting it somewhere nearby before he lifted your face. You resisted, screwing your eyes shut as you shook your head but he was quick to cup your face with both of his gloved hands.

"Look at me," his voice was soothing, getting your stubborn strands of hair away from your damp face.

"No."

He didn't push, instead, he slowly scooted closer. One of his hands left your face to wrap around your shoulders, bringing you to his chest—his trademark leather jacket brushing against your ear.

During the few minutes of silence, he had placed you in his lap. He could only guess what had happened to you, he noticed you were slowly losing weight and when he brought you on a dinner date, you only stared at the menu and ended up ordering a drink  _then_ insisted that you'd pay.

"Jason?"

Judging from your voice, or the lack thereof, you hadn't drunk any water. Your throat must be hurting, he would've fussed over you had it not been in the middle of the night. He only planned to check on you, to see if you were safe but your trembling figure said otherwise.

"Yeah?" he rubbed your back.

"Am I _\--_ am I good enough for you?"

" _Yes,_ " he was quick to answer. His heart wrenched at the sight of your face, you looked so fragile. He was almost afraid to touch you, the way he touched the dark circles underneath your eye with his thumb was hesitant as if you would crumble if he pressed too hard. "What is it all about?"

You didn't answer, "really?"

It didn't take long for him to put two and two together then realize what this was all about. Oh, he had been there alright, he had been in your position, that feeling of worthlessness was suffocating. When Bruce replaced him, he had doubted himself and look where it got him. But he was content with his life currently.

"Really," when you finally cracked a smile, he released the breath he had been holding. His shoulders slumped against the wall behind him as he smirked back down at you. "Even if right now you looked like shit, you'll always be more than good enough for me."

_Pinch._

Your little pinch on his bicep didn't hurt him but he humored you anyway by faking a flinch which you noticed and you settled with squeezing his face between your hands instead.

"What are you doing here?" you whispered, releasing his reddening face so he could rub it to soothe the slight sting.

"Was going to take embarrassing pictures of you but then I see my baby looking miserable in the corner of the room for some reason I didn't know about yet," your sheepish smile was so cute. "Are you ready to tell me now?"

"It's my parents," he raised a perfect eyebrow, indicating you to continue. "Well, they _\--_ "

The loudest, nastiest, most inhumane growling came from the monstrosity you called stomach and in an instant, your face was flushed a deep red.

He was amused,  _beyond_ amused.

"Seems like we're going on a date tonight."

"Wait, like,  _now_?"

"Yep," he simply grunted as he brought both of you to your feet, "go get dressed, we're riding on my bike and wear this."

He handed you his red mask, you stared at it in awe, feeling the materials with your fingertips. "Oh. My. God. I'm going to be Red flippin' Hood tonight."

"Do what you want tonight babe, do what you want."


	8. romeo and juliet || Damian Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on Tumblr!
> 
> Anonymous asked: " Can I request a Damian x female reader where the reader is the daughter of Superman and no one knows they are dating until the get caught kissing or something and maybe some protective Dad Clark please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly not sure if I have put this on here but if not- here ya go!
> 
> No warnings but Clark's wife mentioned that Damian and his s/o have to use protection.  
> Both can be aged-up!

"(Y/N) Kent!" Your father's voice booms throughout the cave.

You were visiting the Wayne family with your father for something important, you didn't know what though. You took the chance to look for your secret boyfriend, a smile gracing your lips as you roam around the manor. As soon as you spotted him, you wrapped your arms around him pulling him into a gentle hug, a silent gesture of telling him how much you had missed him.

Nobody was around then nor nobody knew about your relationship with the youngest Wayne boy. You had fallen for him since a long time ago when he and you were partnered up in a certain mission you couldn't do on your own, he protected you and even went as far as taking a bullet, he knew about you not having skin like your father. He was your Romeo as you were his Juliet and God knows how much you love him.

At first, it was just nothing but playing around, watching a movie together with your hand in his own larger one while you waited for your father. You wanted to cuddle up to him, feeling his warm body on yours as you rested your head against his chest but it was too risky. Damian sensed your distress and decided to place an innocent kiss on your cheek but your dad passed the room and was a little bit too dramatic to your liking which led up to this moment.

Your dad was fuming, his hands placed on his hips as he stared at the both of you with a scolding glare. Bruce was right behind him, sighing at his friend's over protectiveness.

You begrudgingly let Damian's hand go, a sad look on your face as you watched your father practically stomped his way over to you. He grabbed your arm, with an unintended harshness, and pulled you up causing you to wince slightly.

"Ouch, dad!" You struggled to pry your arm from his iron grip yet no avail, you ended up stumbling your way out of the manor with your angry father. You glanced at Damian over your shoulder, tears brimming in your eyes knowing you wouldn't be able to see him for some time or worse.

Never.

Damian only could watch you being dragged away until the door finally closed, his fists were clenched tightly. He took a deep breath, feeling his father's eyes on his back.

"We are eighteen father, is it really harming anybody for stealing an innocent kiss on the cheek?" The green-eyed boy asked as he turned around, meeting his father's own gaze. The secret was out, there was no use of hiding it anymore.

Bruce made his way towards his son, placing his large hand on Damian's shoulder, eyes never leaving his son's figure as he answered in the most fatherly tone he didn't know he has, "Give Clark some time son, he isn't ready for his daughter to grow up yet."

Damian could only nod, inwardly happy that his father supported him. He pulled out his phone and lit up the screen. He set your photo as a wallpaper, a photo from your first date. You looked so happy with some of your favorite flavored ice cream smeared across your lips that were tugged into an almost toothy grin and the tip of your nose, glee twinkled in your beautiful pair of eyes, the memory brought a ghost smile upon his face.

"Father, I may need some help."

******

 

You didn't stop pouting, it's been days since the last time you saw Damian, you couldn't call him because you knew your dad would listen so you texted him instead. You would always put your phone down when your father was around, he was always suspicious since then and would always lecture you about you being  _too_ _young_ for having a boyfriend.

But that aside, he was actually pretty upset that you didn't tell him about it. You understand that he was just afraid for your being, he didn't want you to be hurt. You admitted that you indeed had a few fights with Damian but he never laid a hand on you no matter how mad he was, he didn't even scream at you and keep his cool while you were the opposite. Not the hitting part.

Your father never forces you to break up with Damian though. He just told you to stay away.

Tonight, you had another small fight with him. He was going to the Wayne manor again, helping Bruce with something that had to do with the League. You asked him if you could come only to receive a flat out 'no', you insisted that you wanted to help and your father reply with;

_"_ _I_ _know_ _you_ _onl_ _y_ _wan_ _t_ _t_ _o_ _se_ _e_ _,_ _Damian_ _."_

Which was true.

 _"_ _But_ _I'm_ _eighteen_ _!"_ _You argued through gritted teeth, you've had enough of his_ _overprotectiveness_ _. You were not that little girl who needed his father help with walking anymore, you were big enough to make your own decision._   _"_ _Dad_ _,_ _just-_ _please_ _!_ _"_

_Your_ _father_ _,_ _or_ _Superman_ _at_ _the_ _time,_ _didn't_ _say_ _anything_ _he_ _just_ _shook_ _his_ _head_ _before_ _leaving_ _the_ _house_ _._ _You_ _caught_ _your_ _mother_ _giving_ _you_ _a_ _sympathetic_ _look_ _but_ _it_ _didn't_ _help_ _,_ _you_ _wanted_ _to_ _see_ _Damian_ _or_ _at_ _least_ _hear_ _his_ _rare_ _chuckle_ _or_ _just_ _his_ _voice_ _._

Dare you say that it felt like having a Romeo and Juliet kind of relationship, you were also felt like Ariel, having an overprotective father though for almost a different reason. They both acted kind of like an ass but you still love your father.

Your mother was the complete opposite of him, she supported your relationship, in fact, she was happy. Once, you overheard her telling your father to loosen up a bit, stop being so dramatic and accept the reality that their daughter is all grown up, not needing any protection from him or her yet Clark was being stubborn and insisted the opposite which made you think that he was in some kind of denial.

You stared up at the sky, your window was open as you crossed your arms over the frame. The cold yet soothing wind gently blew your hair back as if trying to ease you from the heavy feeling in your chest.

"I miss you, Damian," you whispered sadly to the night sky.

"I miss you too, Love," the last thing you'd expect was hearing Damian's voice, you really thought you were hallucinating and you wondered if not hearing his voice for a long time could drive someone crazy.

The sight of him slowly sliding down from the top of your roof made you push those thoughts aside, he was wearing his Robin suit but his mask was lifted up. You couldn't stop the cheerful smile from tugging at your lips as you stepped aside to let him in through your window.

As soon as his feet touched the floor, you tackled him to the ground with your arms wrapped around his torso and your face nuzzling into his strong chest. He didn't hesitate to return your bone-crushing hug, you heard him took a deep inhale of your scent before speaking.

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

You quickly shook your head, lifting your face from his chest, happy tears pouring out of your eyes. "Don't apologize, I'm glad." You tightened your arms around him, "but I'm afraid you can't stay too long, my dad will be back."

A chuckle rumbled in his chest causing you to raise an eyebrow at him. "He won't until tomorrow."

"How'd you know?" You slowly pull away from him, a skeptical look etched on your pretty face, "you didn't do anything to him, did you?"

"No, I asked my father if he can keep him busy at the Watchtower," Damian smirked proudly.

Slowly, you guided him to sit on your bed and you didn't waste any time to settle your self between his legs, your back pressed against his chest as you told him everything he had missed. Damian happily listened, savoring the moment he had with you until your bedroom door opened, revealing your mother.

"Mom!" You frantically scoot away from Damian, you were still a little afraid that even though your mother approved she still didn't want you to get too touchy-feely with him. Especially when Damian sneaked into your house instead of knocking the front door and politely ask if he could talk to you.

Damian's heart nearly leaped out of his ribcage, all color drained from his face as he gets off of your bed. He was afraid that he'd left a bad first impression.

Your mother giggled at the sight of your mortified expressions, she pushed the door open further and happily showed a batch of cookies and two glass of milk on the tray in her hands.

"Calm down, I know that you will come," she assured, putting down the tray on your bedside table, smiling warmly at Damian. "You must be Damian, correct?"

Damian nervously nodded, taking off his gloves and shook your mother hand when she offered a handshake.

"How did you know that I will come, Mrs. Kent?"

"Bruce told me."

Damian's eyebrow twitched,  _traitor_ _,_ he thought.

Your mother gently ruffled Damian's hair, the boy visibly froze at the gesture seeing he still wasn't used to receiving some kind of affection from a stranger but he didn't move.

"Take care of my daughter." She retracted her hand from his head and gave him a thumbs up, "if you want to talk with my husband, I will gladly help."

"I will and thank you, Mrs. Kent." Damian politely said as he nodded once more, watching your mother left after she told him to call her by her first name instead and told him to use protection making you blush deeply.

When the door closed, Damian sat back down on the bed, turning his head to the side to look at you. He looked beyond relieved that he only has Clark to worry. He then pulled you into his arms again as he fell down the bed.

You squeaked in surprise, hanging onto his shoulder as you lightly bounced on the bed.

"What are we gonna do now?" You asked, snuggling more into his chest.

"For now?" He paused, taking your chin in his fingers before lifting your head up, pressing his lips tenderly to yours. "Let's have fun then we'll talk to Clark when he's back."


	9. what they do when you're cold [HC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon of the boys (and Bruce) when you're cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be foul languages.

**Bruce** **Wayne** **:**

\- don't you even try to hide the fact that you're  _freezing_

\- you are dating a detective ffs

\- ...a detective who dresses up as a bat at night and save the...night?

\- "you're cold," he states

\- don't even deny it because if you do, he would bring you to the closest shop possible and buys you a couple of custom-made coats

\- if you don't he would give you his coat

\- "you look adorable in that," a beat, "you can keep it."

\- THE MAN'S COAT IS SO BIG IT ALMOST REACHES YOUR KNEES

\- and it's hEAVY

\- you're drowning in his coat as you wal-  _waddle_  alongside him...

\- ...to the shop and get you both matching coats

\- there's no way out of getting new coats

\- you need more space soon

 

**Dick** **Grayson** **:**

\- he shrieks

\- "oh mY GOD, YOU'RE COLD."

\- transforms from dorky boyfriend to mommy duck in less than a second

\- he would bundle you up with tons of blankets if you're lounging at the manor or your place

\- you're gonna look like a fabulous burrito with your body hidden beneath the heavy blankets and sheets but your head

\- "...babe, I can't breathe."

\- you could barely gasp out the word

\- he's immediately on you, ripping the blankets off of you

\- and your clothes

\- and his

\- "I have another way to warm you up."

\- ;)

 

**Jason** **Todd** **:**

\- he's calmer than Dick but his method is just as ridiculous

\- you would be inside his jacket, the zipper isn't zipped up all the way up

\- his jacket is quite big that you both can fit

\- "how are we going to walk like this?"

\- "with difficulty."

\- you both get a lot of stares when you're getting the groceries

\- "one, two, one, two."

\- you can feel his jaw moving as he kept you both on your feet

\- you will tell him which item to get while he grabs and put the item in the trolley

\- if something fell you and Jason had to bend down to get the said thing

\- if you walk past a mirror he would make a comment that "we look like kangaroos."

 

**Tim** **Drake** **:**

\- the first thing he would do is to lend you his favorite sweater

-  ~~ _sNIFF_~~

\- (it fucking smells like him)

\- then gets a cup of warm tea for you

\- you're lucky that he's the normal one out of his two older brothers according to their significant others

\- but you also crave his attention

\- "baby?"

\- his striking blue eyes would be on you immediately if he happens to be working on something, head cocked to the side cutely

\- God needs to save this cute boy from you and your urge to swallow him up

\- "I'm still cold."

\- jESUS THAT SMILE

\- * _heavy_ _breathing_ _from_ _you_ _*_

\- he would open his strong arms for you as an invitation for a cuddle

\- the two of you are found a tangled mess on the floor

 

**Damian** **Wayne** **:**

-  _scoffs_

\- "suck it up."

\- is it just you or the room just got two times colder?

\- "wOW, mY BoYfRIeNd iS sO NiCE tHaT hE neGlECtS LiL' oLe ME."

\- you would pester him until you see his eyebrow twitches in annoyance

\- which doesn't take long at all

\- your body is so cold that you could barely feel your fingers

\- cue a manly squeak from his throat

\- "don't touch me! You're cold!"

\- "uh, DUH? I told you!"

\- another petty fight when you just made up like... 10 minutes ago

\- but Damian, being a responsible young...man... he is, he backs down

\- he takes your cold hands into his, bringing them to his lips, placing small kisses as he warms them up, rubbing them in his hands

\- "better?"

\- "my lips are cold too."

\- you get to feel his warm lips somewhere else *winkwink*  _(aged up Damian)_


	10. telling them that you're dating someone [HC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their reaction when you tell them- or finding out on their own- that you're dating someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> platonic relationships.  
> Sister!Reader.
> 
> Bonus characters: Alfred & Batmom.

**Bruce**   **Wayne** **& Batmom:**

\- he stares at you with an eyebrow arched, a hand paused in the middle of writing.

\- "who is this person you're talking about?"

\- it has been the nth time that you mentioned the name of the guy you're dating and your father never seem to pay attention.

\- "dad," you huff, "as I said- his name's ____ and he's this smart boy in my class."

\- "smarter than your brothers?"

\- did he just compare your boyfriend with your Einstein brained brothers?

\- Bruce keeps on asking if your boyfriend is better than at least one of your brothers, which is really ridiculous until your mother (Batmom) intervene.

\- "now, dear, you're getting too far with the questions."

\- Bruce is quiet after that.

\- you are about to thank your mother for saving you from her not-so-subtly protective husband, your dad until she suggests, "why not bring him here? I would love to meet him."

-  _ **fUCC**_ _ **.**_

\- Bruce's eyes snap towards his wife before he grabs her smooth hand, placing a grateful kiss to her palm.

\- "I love your idea, darling."

\- and when his eyes are back at you, you know your boyfriend is in danger.

 

 **Dick** **Grayson** **:**

\- you didn't exactly tell Dick but he somehow finds out on his own.

\- you have an inkling of suspicion that he had been listening in.

\- eXcUsE MOi, Dick, but please wipe that seriousness off your face because you look like you're about to murder someone.

\- which he is.

\- not really.

\- "so," the smile he gives you is downright murderous, sending chills down your spine, "why don't you tell me about this  _boy_ I have been hearing about?"

\- so he  _has_ been eavesdropping!

\- what the  _shit_ , Grayson?

\- and here you thought he's the kind brother???

 

 **Jason** **Todd** **:**

\- he's somehow calm about it.

\- "it's not my problem, do what you want kiddo," he says, ruffling your hair lightly causing a pout to emerge on your face.

\- but there's this unsettling feeling in the back of your head.

\- the next day your boyfriend told you that he felt like someone was following him last night when he came back from his grandparents'.

\- "you'll be fine, babe," you chuckled, inwardly freaking out but glad that nothing happened to the poor guy. "Just don't come home too late at night next time, okay?"

\- you honestly don't know if it's Jason or possibly Dick- judging from the conversation you had with him before.

\- "so, did he tell you the truth about where he went last night?"

\- Jason wtf???

 

 **Tim** **Drake** **:**

\- he already knows waaaaaaaayyy before you ever thought about telling your family.

\- when you started dating your boyfriend apparently.

\- you are very hopeful that Tim would be the normal, gentle brother that he is.

-  _no_ _such_ _thing_ _happened_ _._

\- "Tim, what are you doing?"

\- "oh, just the usual," he casually says as he scrolls through your boyfriend's social media.

\- "usual? Looking for dirt you could use on ____ is normal to you?"

 

 **Damian** **Wayne:**

\- Damian is no better, though he hasn't taken extreme measures.

\- ...YET.

\- "he's a kind guy, Damian," you  _try_  to explain, to at least have one normal brother to understand that he's harmless.

\- "not when he got you pregnant he is not."

\- you will never admit that he has a point there.

\- he lists every kind of reasons why you shouldn't date the guy.

\- "he's got aids. Break up."

\- "Damian, you don't know that."

 

 **Alfred**   **Pennyworth** **:**

\- actually the only normal one in the family.

\- he does lecture you about the danger that could happen to you.

\- but he gives you tips on how to prevent them from happening.

\- "say 'no' if he keeps on insisting to do what you do not want, Young Miss [name]."

\- then things go downhill real fast.

\- "please do not hesitate to kick his... _balls_  if he doesn't listen."

\- and he's back to his normal self.

\- "are you hungry, Young Miss [name]?"


	11. gay batboys [NSFW HC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered how the boys are in bed with their boyfriends?
> 
> Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was doing my chores then suddenly my brain lurched into the deepest depth of darkness in the back of my head and makes me wonder how are the boys would be in bed with their boyfriend?
> 
> And I barely write any male s/o- if not gender neutral, though it's not really mentioned- for them xD soooo-
> 
> Warning(s): smut, explicit languages.

**Dick** **Grayson** **:**

\- let's be real here: Dick is a switch.

\- it doesn't matter if he's the top or the bottom.

\- all he cares about is the both of you feeling good.

\- he wouldn't hesitate to beg you to stick your dick into his deliciously, firm ass if he's in the bottom mood.

\- he even would make a show out of it.

\- he would be fingering his ass in the living room when you just came back from work or college, the lewdest expression painted on his face.

\- or when he feels like topping you, he'd smack your ass.

\- EVERYWHERE.

-  ** _SMACK_** ** _!_**

\- "Dick!" You squeaked, crimson hue creeping up across your cheeks. You are able to feel his brothers' eyes on you.

\- it gets two times more embarrassing when Bruce spoke up.

\- "keep it in your pants, Dick."

\- he would apologize but all of you know that he doesn't regret a thing.

\- he's pretty loud.

 

**Jason** **Todd** **:**

\- he's a TOP.

\- there's no denying it.

\- the type of boyfriend who would pound you into the bed until it breaks.

\- he makes you forget how to use your dick.

\- and will also make sure that he's the only thing/person who is able to make you cum.

\- he breaks you.

\- well- there are times where he would be the bottom.

\- he would ride you instead, controlling your orgasm as he bounced on top of you, a hand stroking his raging erection.

\- he taunts you, "gonna finish soon? You need something inside that hole of yours to cum?"

\- VERY GENTLE WHEN THE DEED IS DONE.

\- he massages your back as an apology for being too rough.

-  _but_ _he'd_ _do_ _it_ _all_ _over_ _again_ _._

\- not loud, he'd moan and grunt into your ear when he fucks you from behind tho. 

 

**Tim** **Drake** **:**

\- HE'S A BOTTOM.

\- please be gentle with this bb.

\- he would ask you to lube him up and prepare him first.

\- very sHY.

\- "why are you hiding your face, Tim?"

\- but he gets used to it, even though he's still blushing no matter how much you do it.

\- he isn't loud yet he does get a little louder and breathless when you get a little rough.

\- he prefers to do it in the privacy of his or your room.

\- the farther you both did was doing it in Bruce's office.

\- Tim had to delete the video from Bruce's computer when you realized there are hidden cameras.

 

**Damian** **Wayne:** _(_ _aged_ _-_ _up_ _)_

\- he thought he's a top at first.

\- then changes his mind when you switched, lmao.

\- a power bottom.

\- just like Jason, he taunts you. Especially when you're being too soft on him.

\- "that's all you got?"

\- you'd fuck him harder just to show him that you haven't given it your all yet.

\- a fucking masochist at times.

\- then a sadist when he's got you all tied up, be it on the bed, on the kitchen table or on a chair.

\- he gets loud just to rile you up.

\- when he kisses you it's all teeth and tongue.

\- a dirty secret of his? He enjoys having you cum all over him, marking him as yours.


	12. falling for the enemy || Damian Wayne [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he doesn't hate you, maybe it's something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! Merry Christmas! Wahh~ we're getting closer to the end of 2018 *gasping* I'm not ready!  
> I wish you guys have/had a great day! :))
> 
> ...I asked Santa for my own Jason Todd but he ain't grantin' my wish- TCH! Butt- anyways! Here's a little something with bb Dami!
> 
> Warning(s): SMUT, explicit language, spanking, edging (just in case you don't like being edged xD)
> 
> Damian is aged-up!  
> F!Reader.
> 
> I'm writing filth on Christmas just to spite Santa >:)

Damian couldn't remember what made him hate you so much, you both were rivals at school, every time your eyes met it always felt like a war was going to happen- well, the war  _did_  happen.

You both fought over everything, giving each other challenges and always ended up getting the same result every time.

Tie.

The fire in his emerald eyes when they met yours was so fierce that no other students, and teacher, dared to meet his heated gaze just like they didn't have the courage to meet yours.

Though, other than the flaming hate they also felt another thing.

The. Sexual. Tension.

Damian thought he was discrete, that nobody noticed the way his eyes would wander as soon as they landed on your figure, lingering and lingering until  _you_  noticed you were being stared at. Then you would smirk and bend your body in ways that made the ravenette swallow thickly.

Obviously, Damian wouldn't just let you win. He plotted his revenge and made sure to get back at you, making sure you were tortured by his presence.

Months passed, then a couple of years of teasing until you both finally snapped. Damian disguised it as a challenge, who reached their climax first, lost.

Which led to this situation where you were on top of him as he laid on your bed- home empty save for the two of you since your parents were out for a couple of days, Damian's head straddled between your thighs while you had the tip of his hard cock in your mouth, tongue teasing the tip as your hand fondled his balls.

Damian worked his lips around your clit, pressing open-mouthed kisses and gentle sucks,  lightly using his teeth and tongue to tease the throbbing nub which caused your hips to buck and him to grin against the lips of your cunt.

He could feel your walls spasming around his fingers that were working wonders within you, palms down, messing your insides with each pleasurable stabs of his digits.

"Just give up," he grunted, it had been about an hour since this started. His lips and chin were covered with your slick, it even rolled down his neck. He massaged your g-spot with his digits eliciting a gasp from you.

"No," you whimpered stubbornly, stroking him with your hand now that your mouth latched onto his thigh to nip his inner thigh. "You give up," you added childishly against his skin.

He scoffed, hot breath hitting your weeping pussy which sent a shudder through you. You were already too sensitive, he made it worse by smacking your ass with his palm, massaging the sore flesh before delivering another. Hard. Smack.

"Fu- ck!" You could barely squeak out, "Damian, what the hel- AH!"

Another hard smack to your untouched cheek and you almost gushed. His palm was rough, calloused, not to mention big, the roughness was delicious against your skin. You wanted more.

Fuck, your lust was getting into your head. Not that it wasn't before, just the sight of his abs was enough to make you wet your panties.

"I can do this all day _\--_ " lewd slurping followed his speech to prove his point, he probed your entrance with the tip of his tongue, digits already pulled out of you to furiously rub your aching clitoris.

You weren't able to say anything, he was purposefully trying to throw you over the edge. Your hand stopped and you panted, forehead resting against his pelvis as your hips bucked trying to get his fucking skillful tongue into your heat. You needed it, you needed more, you needed  _him_.

But you were still quite stubborn enough to shake your head. Wrong move because the goddamn asshole stopped his ministrations.

Your desperate whine was loud, you were just there, just a little bit more and you'd be done. Fuck, it was frustrating, to feel the knot in your stomach slowly disappearing as you panted, gritting your teeth.

Then he started again, tapping your clit with his finger, flicking it hard that you had to choke a wail then rubbing oh so very  _lightly_.

"What's the magic word?" You felt the spawn of Satan smirked, his ministrations stopped once again for his hands to grip your thighs in a way so his thumbs could spread your labia, spreading you wide for his eyes.

You were so flushed down there, so plump and ready for him to take. You looked so absolutely good he couldn't help but put his mouth back on you. He was smirking the entire time as he threw you back over the edge, stopping just at the right time before you could reach orgasm, all sensations disappearing.

Fucking shit- it felt so dissatisfying to the point it almost hurt.

"Jerk," you hissed, scratching at his strong thigh hoping it could at least make him feel what you were feeling. Unfortunately for you, he barely flinched and there was no hitch in his breathing, just the heavy, and deep breathing since all of this started.

Obviously, he was getting frustrated but he had an amazing self-control thanks to his nightly... _routine_.

"What's the magic word?" Damian repeated almost desperately, voice raspy as he slipped his fingers back inside of you, giving you slow but deep thrusts and it was enough to get you all worked up once again, albeit slowly. You whined out something he definitely heard, being a jerk that he was currently he asked you to repeat it once more with a smug half grin.

"I give up, Damian fucking Wayne," you cried, sobbing, God you didn't know anymore. "Make me cum, please, I give up."

" _Good girl_ ," he stroke your ass gently, his tone so mockingly loving and your buzzing brain took it as him being affectionate, "on your back and spread your legs, I'll grant your wish,  _beloved_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh- I'm not satisfied with this but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This...was NOT what I meant to do asdfjkl- it was supposed to have a plot in it( ´Д｀)=3


	13. pay attention to me || Bruce Wayne [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce needs to get his priorities straight, it frustrates you to no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): explicit language, SMUT.

You were tired of being patient, the bags under your eyes were one of the evidences. Your boys also mentioned that you were getting quite grumpy, the smile you gave them was strained and the laugh sounded forced.

It had been a couple days over a week since you had a proper intimate session with your husband, and fuck you'd be lying if you said you weren't craving his hands and mouth on you. Every time he came back home he'd be too injured and tired to even greet you properly.

Sure, he would be wrapping his strong arms around your figure, maybe give your breast a little grope and let his hand wonder for a moment when he thought you were sleeping as soon as he settled himself in the bed. But that was it, you had learned not to be too hopeful because he would be snoring after.

His touches left you so sexually frustrated that you had to bit back a loud, disappointed sigh. You were  _that_ exhausted, mentally. Of course, you understand he had responsibilities as Batman at night, you knew what you were getting into when you married him.

But still, when he was free in the afternoon after he got back from somewhere- meeting and other important matters probably- he would go straight for his office after pressing a kiss to your forehead.

Damian, who was often at home when it happened, shook his head at his father's obliviousness and he would be the one who distracted you from your stress if none of his other siblings were home. This, unknowingly, sweet boy would take you to arcade even  _shopping_ just to get a little genuine laugh out of you and fortunately got what he wanted.

The happiness only lasted for a brief moment until you got back to your empty room, the frown was back and this time you didn't even hide a very exaggerated sigh from escaping your lips. You were still grateful for his efforts though and actually thanks to him, you had the energy to confront Bruce.

The next night, a loud bang echoed throughout the manor as the door to Bruce's office opened. You found him there, standing and working on something you could care less about. You made your way towards him after closing the door loudly on purpose, wearing a sheer baby doll you bought when Damian was distracted with new games on display.

"Bruce," you called his name fiercely even when he already had his eyes on you when the doorknob turned, they were wide and dilated, he put the papers down and set them aside just in time when you sat on his desk.

"Love? What are you doing?" He asked, eyeing you up and down before finally settling to look into your narrowed eyes. Now noticing the exhaustion on your features, the heaved breath you took.

"Reminding you that you have other responsibilities outside from the Enterprises and protecting the city," you hissed, pulling him by the collar forward so his lips could meet your eager ones. Kissing him hard, one of your hands moved to the back of his head, gripping his black hair to tug at his strands.

Bruce grunted in surprise making no move to push you away, he had to brace his hands on the wooden desk when you wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him closer to you. Usually, the kiss you gave him would be slow, gentle and sensual.

This time it was all teeth and tongue, you were pouring your frustration into this kiss. The way your free hand hastily removed his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt was a complete opposite where you would savor and feel him up first.

When you broke the kiss, you were both panting. Lips are swollen and reddened like you just been punched. You concentrated on getting his clothes off, throwing his belt somewhere across the office with a loud crash- god knows what did you just break- before pushing his dress pants off while he kissed down your neck, nipping the flesh a bit roughly than he usually would.

He did the exact same thing to your clothing, ripping them without care and throwing them over his shoulder. His hands were on you now instead of being passive, sliding down your arms before gripping your waist, then up to feel your breasts, pulling at your nipples and rolling them between his fingers.

"I just bought that," you whimpered, arching your back desperately into his touch that you had missed all this time. His big, calloused hands on your sensitive body felt so heavenly, this was different from the mindless groping he did before he fell asleep. This time he was wide awake, lust blown eyes fixated on your naked body as he explored as if it was his first time touching you.

In return, he only hummed in acknowledgment. His hands stroking your thighs, scratching the blunt nails against your inner thighs before spreading your legs apart. He visibly licked his lips when he saw your slick heat on display.

"How long have you been waiting for this?" He rasped, moving one of his hands towards your crotch, his fingers swiping up your slit and it got you to shudder in delight.

"Over a week _-_ _-_ oh!" you wriggled your hips, they bucked when he pinched your clit. "I missed you, Bruce. I missed you so much."

Bruce watched you reaching for his cock, taking it into your small hand and he realized how much he actually missed your touch, missed  _you_ too _._ He was so caught up with the lead he got on this new criminal that he accidentally neglected his beautiful wife.

Bruce caught your lips in a kiss again, this time gentler as he took your swollen lip into his mouth, sucking lightly while your hand worked on his hardness. Your grip tightening around him just the way he liked it as you stroked him, thumbing his tip until he moaned lowly, huskily into your mouth.

"Lie down," he commanded gently, giving your pussy a few more strokes and teasing nudge against your hole with his fingers before pulling his hand away, leaving you whining but obeying nonetheless.

He pulled you by the legs until your wetness touched his thick length, the contact felt so satisfying you nearly cried. In fact, the tears were pooling in your eyes as he slowly penetrated you, wrapping your legs back around his waist. The stretch burned in so many ways.

It was painful but oh so satisfying at the same time to have him inside you again, settling snugly and perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. When he began rocking his hips you didn't stop the lewd noises from your throat, grateful that the manor was empty except for the two of you.

"So good, Bruce," you gasped, your hand reaching for one of his that was gripping your hip, coaxing it to tangle with yours as you pulled him by the shoulder with your free one to hover above you.

Bruce maneuvered himself just like you wanted, no longer gripping your hip, he braced himself with one forearm as he started to thrust faster. His chest was pressing against your breasts, hard abs against your stomach and pelvis, he was so close. His presence overwhelmed you that you cried and moaned into his neck.

Each roll of his hips brought you closer and closer to your climax, the swollen tip hit that bundle of nerves in your womanhood as he started to thrust deeper. His hand cupping your face adoringly before tangling into your hair.

You came with a cry, thighs shaking, body quaking as he upped his pace. Prolonging your orgasm to reach his, he slanted his lips against yours when he finally reached his peak. His body tensing as he unloaded a week worth of seed into you, his breathing was hard you could feel it in your face when he pulled back.

For a moment, his eyes couldn't focus, still trying to catch his breath. When they did, he registered your tears stained face, red eyes and snotty nose.

"I'm sorry, darling," he wiped the new tears away tenderly, not pulling out of you yet, he still wanted to savor the intimacy. Gods, how much he missed you. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel like I forget about you."

Smiling, you shifted your face to the side slightly to kiss his rough palm. "You are forgiven," you looked up at him, "though, I really have to admit that I was lonely. You don't know how touch starved I was. Just don't do it again, please, especially falling asleep on me after coping a feel."

"I love you," he huskily whispered into your ear before he pecked your cheek sweetly as one last apology.

"I love you too, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this to turn out like this oml, I honestly thought it was gonna be short and have rough sex all over the place but when it comes out like this I just- ???????excuseme??????
> 
> I couldn't focus on the smut because the need to put intimacy is distracting XD


	14. pillar || Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had always been there for him when he was at his best or worst. You were always there to help him through the downs even though you knew the way he sought for your help was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): ANGST, drinking, crying, heartbreak.

You were always there for him, as his best friend, as his pillar, ever since you met.

You had seen him when he was at his worst, when he was at his best, when he met his first love, when he had his first girlfriend and told you about his  _amazing_ first time, when he had his first fight with Bruce and his girlfriend, when he had his heart broken for the first time and many times over.

You were there, listening to him rambling, crying while you hug him through everything. You helped him to stand back up, you tried and gave everything to make him smile again.

But the things you did come with a price.

Every single time you saw him breaking, falling, loving, a part of you broke.

Broke because you didn't like seeing him down, broke because you weren't the one who made him happy, broke because you weren't the one who he chose to give his cracked, fragile heart to.

Broke because right now, he was reliving the pain and you were the only person he could relay to. He had his arms tight around you, face buried in the crook of your neck where your skin was wet from his tears, the salty liquid ran down your neck and it left a cold trail on your flesh.

A half empty bottle of alcohol sitting on the coffee table before you, he had been drinking to forget the pain- but obviously, it didn't work. His face was red, no doubt, judging from the crimson on the tips of his ears.

God, you knew he had been hiding the pain for days with his smile when you weren't home, too busy at work.

He was sobbing the woman's name, asking why-  _why_ _,_ _what_ _did_ _I_ _do_ _wrong_ _,_ you heard him croaking into your skin. His voice was hoarse from all the crying.

You patted his head, an arm around him. He was lying on top of you while you were beneath him, the couch was cramped, Dick was a big man after all.

You couldn't say anything, you didn't know what to say. You had  _never_ said anything.

Then your name fell from his lips as he pulled back from for neck, just like you had suspected he was a mess. Eyes red, flushed cheeks stained with tears, his nose was also red, lips were swollen from the biting he did and those exact same lips were getting closer to yours.

It was happening again.

"Dick, no," you muttered, looking into his eyes as you placed your hands on his chest, weakly trying to push him away. You didn't want to but you had to.

"Please," Dick sounded so vulnerable, voice so small you had to strain your ears to be able to hear him. His face got closer, so close to the point you felt his hot, shaking breath against your skin, "please hold me, make the pain go away."

"You're drunk, don't do this to yourself," you pushed him again, still looking into his eyes. They looked so tired, the mask he put on had crumbled- it always did when he was around you. _"_ _Dick_ _."_

_Don't_ _do_ _this_ _to_ _me_ _._ _You're_ _hurting_ _me_ _._

Dick was too out of it to listen and you couldn't push him away, his lips were slanted against yours. The kiss was full of desperation, pain, you tasted the alcohol on his tongue, the salty tears from his eyes...and yours.

He had his hand in your hair, tangling into your messy strands while the other cupped your face, he was holding you into him tightly- desperately like his life depended on it.

_Stop_ _it_ _._

You also clung onto him tighter, closer until you were pressing your whole body against his. Ignoring the rational part of you that was screaming for you to let him go, confront him about this, that you couldn't take it anymore, and instead you savored the moment like you always do until the morning came where he would recover and get back to his girl while you'd pretend nothing had ever happened.


	15. what you deserve || Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason had seen enough, it's time for him to voice his opinion.
> 
> And maybe his feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on Wattpad!
> 
> This is a part 2 to "pillar", enjoy!
> 
> Warning(s): language, crying, heartbreak, hurt/comfort.

There were times where Jason admired Dick but there were also times where he absolutely loathed the man. This? This was one of those times where he loathed Dick Grayson.

He had been watching you for quite some time, that quite some time being years ever since he came into the manor, he had spotted you talking to Bruce. The first time he saw you he was enamored, you had this grace in you that he couldn't find in any other girls his age.

Yes, you were just a tad bit older than him.

The first time you talked to him, he stumbled upon his words, red-faced as he tried to at least make one coherent sentence to answer you. He was embarrassed when you laughed but it went away when you ruffled his hair.

He missed so much when he died. You didn't recognize him when he stood in front of you, the baffled expression on your face was completely priceless before the tears came along with the hug. God, he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

Even though he knew he couldn't have you.

He noticed your tears streaked face every time Dick came out of your place. He was mad, livid when he knew what Dick did to you, that he used you. The man you loved used you like you were some kind of replacement.

Here he was, eyebrows furrowed as he watched your smaller frame curled on the couch trying to look as small as possible under his gaze, shoulders wrecking with sobs.

The dark-haired man couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't just watch you crumble every time Dick came to pour his heart to you while you had to let your own emotions being pent up and caused stress.

He called your name, kneeling in front of your shaking figure before putting a comforting hand on your shoulder. "You've got to stop this," he started, "don't fucking do this to yourself, [name], you can do better than him."

"I can't, Jason," shit, your broken voice made him want to deliver his clenched fist to his brother's pretty face. "I can't just let him go no matter how much I tried to, no matter how much I wanted to hate his guts...I can't."

"You're fucking suffering you need to at least try and move on! He can't see how much he means to you, he  _barely_  glanced at you when he was with his girl! Hell, I don't think he even fucking  _remembers_ that you exist!" He couldn't stop the rise in his voice, it got you to look up at him from your curled position. You were a mess, hair sticking out everywhere, eyes angry red and your face was absolutely wet. Jason took a deep breath, he needed to be the rational one here, "I'm sorry, but you need to let me help you."

"You can't help me," you hiccupped, finally sitting up to reveal that your face and hair weren't the only things that were messed.

"Yes, I can. I'll beat him up even if it'll be the last fucking thing I'll do," he declared angrily, baring his teeth in irritation. There goes the plan on being the rational one. "In fact, I'll beat him up right now!"

Jason abruptly stood up from his kneeling position but before he could turn and walk away, you grabbed his hand loosely. You had no energy left from all the crying since Dick left hours ago, you were still able to feel his kiss, his roaming hands, and lips, the way he held you until his phone buzzed and he had to leave so he could get ready to see his damn girlfriend.

Shaking your head to get the memories out of your mind, you held Jason's hand tighter with whatever left within you. His cruel words did everything but hurt you, in fact, they made you realize that it was indeed impossible to have Dick as more than a friend in your life. You can't wait for him anymore.

"Don't leave," you pleaded weakly, biting your lip as you looked down at the fallen wine glass on the carpeted floor. "Please, don't leave."

Jason turned around and took a seat by your side, he slid his arms around you, effectively pulling you into a hug. You could tell how much he had changed, how different he was from Dick. Jason was way thicker and muscular, his arms felt bigger just like his body, he also smelt different. He wasn't the little boy you used to know.

" _You_ _could_ _do_ _better_ ," he whispered.

"I know," you sighed, "and Jason?"

He hummed.

"Your heart is pounding."

"Shh."


End file.
